The new girl at Hogwarts
by Anubis4
Summary: Kelly is a new girl, but she is different. Well for one thing she's NEW.... NOW COMPLETE!!!!
1. The new girl

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story. Yea, I hope you like it. Please review it, even if you don't like it.  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own shit except this computer and Kelly (well so far).  
  
It was the first day of his sixth year for Harry. As the sixth year Hogwarts students entered they could not help but notice a new student. She was fairly tall, slim and serious. As all the students slowly settled down in the great hall it was once again time for Dumbledor's 'speech'.  
  
"I would like to welcome all our new students." Everyone cheered from the tables as the little first graders stood there dumbstruck. "First years are not permitted to got into the forbidden forest. And please remember, no sneaking around after curfew." He looked over to Harry, Ron and Hermionie. Let our Sorting Hat Ceremony begin. Professor McGonagall took the list and began calling names. No one cared anymore. They just cheered to be polite.  
  
As the first year group began to fade, they noticed that there was an older girl in the crowd. The rest of the first years quickly got sorted. Then it got deadly quiet. McGonagall began, "This, here is our new student. Her name is Kelly. This is the first time we have ever gotten a new student. She will begin her sixth year since she has already finished her past year at another school." Everyone started whispering. Draco Malfoy could not help stare at her. She seemed as calm as always.  
  
McGonagall told her to sit she placed the sorting hat on the girls head.  
  
Nothing happened for a couple of minutes. Not a whisper could be heard. "Oh will you place me in a house already?" She asked impatiently. The hat whispered to her 'That required a lot of courage miss Doran,' (I got it out of our phone book).  
  
"Gryfindor!" the hat finally shouted. 'Thank god' Kelly thought.  
  
The next day they had double potions with the Slytherins. "Why don't you stand here in the front next to Draco?" Snape asked her. Kelly did as she was told.  
  
"Tell us all your name if you can that is." He told her.  
  
"My name is Kelly. And yes, I can talk." She answered.  
  
"Five points from Gryfindor, for back talk." Snape sneered.  
  
After all the complains stopped and another 5 points were deducted the class started. "Now I want you all to get a partner, we will be reading out of the book and then I will assign you your homework. (Sorry, I don't know any potions). After everyone got a partner Kelly got stuck with Malfoy (Crabbe and Goyle were together). She already read this chapter of the book but re-read it anyway. Malfoy could not resist asking, "Are you a Mug- blood?"  
  
"Hell no, what kind of a dumb question is that?"  
  
"I don't know, then where are you from?"  
  
"I got kicked out of all the other witchcraft schools. This was the last place on earth; well except those dumb muggle schools. Besides my parents are against Dumbledore." She answered.  
  
They had more in common than he thought. They did not talk to each other for the rest of class. The bell rang. So they left. The whole day went by pretty fast, for Kelly anyway. She studied in the Gryfindor common room for half an hour and went to sleep.  
  
"She just might take your place." Ron suggested to Hermionie. She elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch! What did you do that for?" Ron said rubbing his ribs.  
  
"Shut up Ron, besides so what? It would be good to have another smart kid in this school."  
  
"Stop trying to make me feel bad, besides I have had enough from Malfoy for a week." Ron answered.  
  
"That's strange. He did nothing to me." Harry said.  
  
"Yea. I wonder what's gotten into him?" Hermionie said.  
  
Just then Neville and Seamus came in the common room. "I have been out there for nearly half an hour, pounding on the door when Seamus came along." He told them. After they discussed the new girl for five minutes they went to bed. After all it was getting close to eleven and they did have classes.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It might take a while for me to post the new one for a while. Three reasons. 1 I am still working on another story. 2 The lord of the rings: The Two Towers comes out in a week (gotta wait in line) and finally 3 I got a lot of homework. I'll try, you have my word for it, anyways I might make the next chapter from Draco's point of view (hmm.. interesting) well I am back to work. If you want another chapter I'll need at least 2 reviews (Please, its not that hard) I'll still love you (even if it's mean. LOL) 


	2. Letter Draco

A/n; I have absolutely decided to make it from Draco's point of view. I hope you like it. Please R&R anyways. Anything. I am begging you people. I have no life so I'll probably add chapters everyday.  
  
Disclaimer: same as always nothings mine 'sept this shity ass computer.  
  
Today was the first day of the school year. It was boring because Dumbledore gave that dumb old speech. There is a new bad girl. She is in the sixth year too. Strange. I could not help but look at her. No one noticed luckily. I just feel so alone. I secretly wished that she would have been sorted into Slytherin. No one understands me. Crabbe and Goyle are just too dumb. Pansy is just a pain in the ass. Maybe the new girl is different. She certainly seemed different. That night I could not sleep. All I could do is think about her. I finally fell asleep when it was nearly time to get up. Maybe I slept half an hour but somehow it was enough.  
  
I got up and dressed quickly. Just when I was about to leave I heard a tapping on the window. There was an owl. I opened the window and let the own in. Quickly grabbing the letter I read it silently.  
  
Draco, Meet me in the library tonight at 5. Bring no one. I wanna get to know you a little better.  
  
Love,  
  
Kelly  
  
Holy shit. The new girl wants to meet me tonight. What are we going to do? What am I going to say? Most importantly, what am I going to wear?  
  
A little cliffhanger. Hmm. I must admit the reason this chapter is so short is because I have never written form first person point of view. However I am working on chapter 3. Go me. Lol. Please help me out and give me suggestions. Thanks. Please R&R. Thanks. 


	3. Love letter

A/N; Good question Whiteriver (why wasn't Kelly sorted into slytherin?) She wasn't put in slytherin because she had courage. 'Member how the sorting hat said Gryfindors had courage. Yea well that's how. Any ways thanks for reviewing (I guess if that's what I wanna call it and I do). Here's the Chapter. Warning: it's a little intense.  
  
As the day passed, Draco found himself fixing his hair. 'What the hell? Its only the new girl' he argued 'yea exactly'. When it was 4:56 he began walking to the library he pretended to look for a book while he was waiting for her. The time passed and Draco, not wanting to look suspicious, grabbed a book and began reading. Time had passed and it was now 5:27. 'I guess she's not coming.' He sighed, 'wait, what am I doing? I am a Malfoy. And Malfoys don't give in.' he was going to get her back tomorrow. He put the book back and began walking to the great hall. Just as he turned a corner he nearly fell. He bumped into someone. "What the he." it was Snape so he did not curse. He just nodded at Snape and quickly hurried off. Thud! He whammed into someone again. 'Oh great going. Its probably McGonagall.' He thought. He scanned the person.  
  
It was Kelly. "What are you doing here, I was waiting for you at the library." He said calmly.  
  
"I was just. umm. heading to the library." She answered calmly.  
  
"You know you're a terrible liar?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked. Draco just leaned his head towards hers. He kissed her lightly. Much to his surprise, she deepened their first kiss.  
  
"I gotta go now." She said. Draco held her arm.  
  
"No you don't." He didn't want to let go. Draco pushed her up against the wall, not hard so she would get hurt, but mild she couldn't leave him alone.  
  
"Let me go Malfoy." She said calmly.  
  
"You know, I read the letter that you send me." He whispered into her ear. His voice was deep and calm at the same time, which made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She closed her eyes.  
  
"What letter?" she asked. "You know the one you send. This morning." He answered. He pulled her close to him. Leaning in he gave her another kiss. Much deeper this time. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms on her waist. 'I am kissing a guy who I barely even know his name. Great' she thought. At least she felt wanted. 'Holy shit. I am good.' Draco thought. They stayed like this for quiet some time. Neither one wanted to let go. Time seemed to be slipping by when you were with the right person. Just then they heard footsteps in the same hallway they were in. they quickly let go of each other. Then they pretended to be going to the library hoping the person behind them did not notice. The footsteps behind them stopped. The turned and ran into the closest empty room they could find. "That was close." Draco whispered.  
  
A/N; Another cliffhanger. I'm writing the next chapter so it wont be long. Hope you will like it. And please bear with me; I am working on another story so if it takes a little longer I am so sorry. 


	4. Secrets spilled

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione Granger stared blankly ahead. Her wide-open eyes were replaying what she had just seen. After quiet some time passed, she heard footsteps behind her. Then they stopped. Harry and Ron were standing right there, right behind her. "There you are! We have been looking all over for you. What's wrong?" Ron asked. He looked worried. "Nothing." Hermione replied as she picked up the pile of books from the floor. "Seriously, what's wrong?"  
  
"Okay, look I'll tell you in the library." She quickly walked. Harry and Ron ran trying to catch up. Tears were forming inside her. They sat down at the table in the back of the library. "Okay, so spill it." Harry said eagerly.  
  
"You have to promise not to get mad OR tell anyone." They looked at each other and nodded. "I like Malfoy and." she was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"WHAT???" he was nearly yelling.  
  
"You promised not to get mad. Please don't get mad. I am sorry." She replied. A tear fell from her cheek.  
  
"It's not your fault." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Anyway, What happened?" Ron asked.  
  
"I saw him kissing the new girl in the hall way." She said sadly. Ron nearly fainted and Harry fell out of his seat and made Hermione laugh.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" Ron yelled. With that, the three of them were kicked out of the library.  
  
(MEANWHILE)  
  
"So what should we do now? Perhaps continue where we left off?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What letter?" she asked him.  
  
"This one." He pulled a crumbled note out of his pocket. She read it quickly. "This isn't mine." Draco looked at her. "But them why were you going to the library?" "Oh, I was going to return this book." She pulled out a small book out of her pocket. It read The Silmarilion. Draco laughed. "Still into muggle books?" "What do you mean still?" "I use to read muggle books when I was a small child." She smiled. It was pretty much boring after that, since neither of them spoke, embarrassed of their actions before. 


	5. Haloween Dance

Ch.4  
  
It was getting dark by now. Kelly woke up to find her head on Malfoy's shoulder. She woke up and turned to him. She was about to wake him up when she noticed something. He looked way to peaceful. 'Damn it' Kelly cursed inside her head. She leaned against him again. It was getting cold so she wrapped her arms around him. Then she felt arms around her too. She turned around to see whom they belonged to. He wasn't so asleep after all.  
  
"We should probably go now." She suggested.  
  
"I agree." He said. They walked to their common rooms separated by about three feet.  
  
"Well, I'll guess I'll se you tomorrow in class." She said.  
  
"Yeah, bye." He said.  
  
They had been avoiding each other for a long time. Kelly had made no other friends except for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She really didn't talk to them almost at all nor had she considered them friends. She pretended to hate Draco, as did Hermione. He crush was slowly fading. Of course she never told Kelly, for she believed that it was the wrong thing to do, seeing them kissing and all.  
  
One day the owls came swooping down as usual. Kelly got a small letter. "Who's it from?" They all asked. "My mum." She quickly lied and put it in her pocket. Of course who else would it be that Draco? The class after she read the note.  
  
Dear Kelly, Hey what have you been up to? Meet me in the empty classroom by the library tonight at five. So we can catch up on each other.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Draco  
  
She put the note away incase Professor Snape dared to pick on her. And of course he did. "Miss Doran why on earth aren't you coping down the notes?" He asked her. "I umm, ran outta ink." She lied. "Five points from Gyrffindor. For LYING." She caught everyone's eyes somehow.  
  
A month passed, but the torture didn't. Everyone found out about Kelly and Draco's kiss. They didn't know who saw them though. Good thing too. Hermione felt bad about telling Lavender. 'Big mistake.' She thought.  
  
It was nearly Halloween now and the big Ball was approaching. Draco once again asked Kelly to meet him in the deserted classroom.  
  
They just talked. Kelly felt like she could open up to him. He understood her. He was her First Actual friend. Sure she had friends before, but not real good ones. She was happy.  
  
The ball was just a day away. Draco fearing Kelly's rejection asked Pansy who of course said 'Yes'. You were supposed to dress in a costume for the ball. Draco could not decide so he went as Alexander the Great. Pansy went as a princess. Hermione went as a Giant M&M (Hey they HAD to have candy in the wizard world, how else could they survive?). Harry went as Ron and Ron as Harry. They looked like themselves with the wrong hair color (now could you imagine Ron with black hair and red eyebrows lol). Kelly went as Avril Lavinge. Everyone was there. Even Kelly who despised dancing. Draco, as soon as he entered the great hall went in search of Kelly. He wanted to dance with her and have her close by. He didn't care anymore. About shit. He needed her. Everywhere he looked. Then finally giving up hope he walked towards the wall. There she was. Even prettier with blonde hair. "Wow!" he said. She didn't hear him since the music was so loud. He came real close to her (like Trinity to Neo from the matrix scene when they were in the club). "SO, WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO BE?" He yelled in her ear. Even then she barely heard him.  
  
"AVRIL LAVINGE!" WAS HER ANSWER. "HOW ABOUT YOU?"  
  
"ALAXANDER THE GREAT. YOU KNOW THE MACEDONIAN!" He replied. "HEY, YOU WANNA DANCE WITH ME?"  
  
"NO, THANKS! I DON'T DANCE!"  
  
"WHY NOT?"  
  
"BECAUSE I WOULD RATHER WATCH OTHER PEOPLE MAKE FOOLS OF THEMSELVES TRYING TO!"  
  
"OH, MIND IF I JOIN YOU?"  
  
"GO AHEAD!" She said. 'Oh well, at least I get to be with her.' Just the an Avril Lavinge song came on (I'm with you) ===============================================================  
  
I'm standing on a bridge,  
  
I am waiting in the dark,  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now,  
  
There's nothing but the rain,  
  
No footsteps on the ground,  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound,  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me,  
  
Won't someone come take me home,  
  
It's that damn, cold night,  
  
Trying to figure out this life,  
  
Won't you,  
  
Take me by the hand take me somewhere new,  
  
Don't know who you are, but I,  
  
I'm with you,  
  
I'm with you,  
  
I'm looking for a place,  
  
I'm searching for a face,  
  
Is anybody here I know,  
  
Cuz nothing's going right,  
  
And everything's a mess,  
  
And no one likes to be alone,  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me,  
  
Won't someone come take me home,  
  
It's that damn, cold night,  
  
Trying to figure out this life,  
  
Wont you,  
  
Take me by the hand take me somewhere new,  
  
Don't know who you are but I'm,  
  
I'm with you, I'm with you,  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Oh, why is everything so confusing,  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind,  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
  
It's a damn, cold night,  
  
Trying to figure out this life wont you,  
  
Take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new,  
  
Don't know who you are but I,  
  
I'm with you,  
  
I'm with you,  
  
Take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new,  
  
Don't know who you are but I,  
  
I'm with you,  
  
I'm with you,  
  
Take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new,  
  
Don't know who you are but I,  
  
I am with you,  
  
I am with you,  
  
I am with you (END OF ONE OF THE BEST SONGS EVER) Draco heard her slightly singing. She was good. "You, sing good." He complimented her. She slightly brushed and mumbled a thank you that he managed to hear. They spent the whole night leaning against the wall and watching everybody. "Do you want anymore punch?" He looked at her. She nodded her head. It was clear that she was tired. She was now sitting on the floor. Everyone suddenly gathered to the dance floor. It was obviously the last dance. "You wanna dance now?" it was a slow, soft song. "Fine, but this is your warning, I can't dance for SHIT."  
  
"You ever try?" He softly smiled. It was one of those I-wanna-make-you-melt- type of smiles. He succeeded.  
  
"I never really had anyone to try it with." She admitted. He gently took her hand in his and they began to dance. She followed his moves. 'It's not that hard.' She thought to herself. Her head was on his chest. It was one of the happiest moments of her life. And of course, she never wanted it to end, but sadly it did.  
  
A/N: Have you ever heard System of a Downs- The legend of Zelda song? It's cool and funny and short and weird, anyway there is like over a thousand words in this chapter alone. Holy shit (it was probably all thanks to Avril Lavinge's song. Yay, any ways, please, review. Next time I think I'll get high of some chocolate and write the next chapter lol. Review me please, it would mean the world to me. 


	6. Hagrid and the Sizlepots

The next day they had Care of magical creatures with the Slytherins. Hagrid was teaching it once again. Kelly thought that Hagrid was a magical creature. She whispered this in Draco's ear and he laughed.  
  
"Today wer going teh be lernin 'bout sizlepots (yea, I made it up, I'll translating form Hagrid to English later)  
  
"Now, their a smell bird. All yeh'v gotta dew feed them. I'm gonna demonstrate to yeh." He grabbed a hand full of food and shoved it down the bird's throat. "Isn't that animal abuse?" Kelly shouted out, not bothering to raise her hand. "Nah, yeh see their smell animls but the'v got a big moth." "Oh, yea." Kelly said, not understanding a word.  
  
So they each grabbed a bird and a hand full of seeds and shoved it down the birds' throats. "Ouch, you stupid bird!" Draco's bird bit him. Kelly laughed and got bit herself. Now they were both laughing at each other. Everyone else began to laugh.  
  
When they came to themselves Hagrid told them to put the birds back and dismissed the class. Kelly was still laughing at Draco. They mat in the deserted classroom and talked that night. They went back to being friends. He was a fun, cool guy. Kelly could not figure out why Harry, Ron and Hermine hated him. Maybe they didn't know him to well. When they were done talked they headed to the library to study for that transfiguration test. Potter and his gang were there, studying as well. Kelly and Draco did not mind being together in public anymore. Everyone knew so what's the point. When it was getting close to curfew (eleven) they left. It was one of the best days for Kelly again. Hell, everyday with Draco was great. Her last thoughts before sleep was him.  
  
A/N: Here's the translation for Hagrid "Today we are going to be learning about Sizlepots.  
  
"Now, they are a small bird. All you have to do is feed them. I will demonstrate it for you." He grabbed a hand full of food and shoved it down the bird's throat. "Isn't that animal abuse?" Kelly shouted out, not bothering to raise her hand. "No, you see, they are small animals but they have a big mouth."  
  
There you get it now. I tried to make it sound like Hagrid the best I could. Tell me what you think. You better lol! Thanks for reading. Review it please. 


	7. Crabbe & Goyle

Kelly woke up early. It was still dark out. "What time is it?" she said. Then she realized that they were still sleeping. She got up and went to the common room. No one was there but the lights turned on dimly. She turned her head. The clock above the fireplace told her it was 4:58. She knew she could not go back to sleep so she decided to take a shower. Half an hour later she stepped out. Her hair was still wet. She muttered a spell to dry it. The common room was still empty. She sat down on a chair and stared at the fire. It was beautiful. She was taken by its beauty. She breathed in and decided to put her hair in dread locks. She went to the bathroom and looked at her refection. She stared for a while forgetting what she was about to do. Just then she heard a noise.  
  
"Hello?" she stuck her head through the bathroom door into the common room. It was Ron. She could tell he was still half asleep. "Hey." She said to him. She heard a moan that told her to go away. She did as she was told.  
  
Kelly walked back to the bathroom and did her hair it took her nearly an hour. She walked out to see it was much brighter out. She looked at the clock it was 6:38. Harry was trying to wake up Ron, who was desperately trying to get Harry away. She smiled. Ron suddenly jelled "Al right, I'm getting up, Geez!!!" She jumped. Kelly was bored, so she went to her bed and layer there. Hermione was watching her.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Kelly looked at her puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong?" She asked pretending to not know. Hermione sat up in her bed.  
  
"Well, you look like your worried. That's all." She replied with a yawn.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm not." Hermoine needed to talk and now was the time.  
  
"Are you and Malfoy, you know, dating?" Hermione asked.  
  
"NO! We're just friends, you know, like you and Harry." She replied with a shy smile.  
  
"Well, I must admit, I saw you guys kissing in the hallways." Hermine smiled back.  
  
Kelly did not know what to say. She had to tell Draco. "Umm, I gotta go now."  
  
Kelly ran out of the common room. She ran down the hallway towards the Sytherin common room. When she got there, it was still pretty early but she did not care. "Draco, Draco!!" she pounded on the door. "Draco! Open the door." The door swung open, but instead of Draco there was Goyle. "What do you what?" He asked her. "I need to talk to Draco." Goyle stood there. "You stole our best friend!" Crabbe was standing behind Goyle. Goyle punched Kelly in the stomach. The two big guys walked outside, one behind Kelly and one in front. She watched as they advanced in on her. Crabbe was holding her arms behind her. Goyle was punching her in the stomach. She was kicking, trying to pull free finally just and let a tear drop. She kept hitting, each time harder and harder until she managed to pull free and kick him. She was still crying, with tears on her face, she punched Crabbe in the face. His nose began to bleed. Draco came out in his robes still half sleeping.  
  
"What's going on here?" He asked still rubbing his eyes. "Whoa, Kelly hold on!" he said. She turned to see him. He noticed she was crying. "Come with me," he said feeling like a professor. They walked to the deserted classroom and sat down. "What happened out there?" He asked her looking into her tearful eyes.  
  
"I was trying to get to you when, when, they came. I asked them to get you out but one of them punched me. Then he said something about me making them lose their best friend and one held me back and one began punching me." She began to sob he put a comforting arm around her. "I'll talk to them." They stayed in the same position for quiet some time. "Now what did you want to tell me?" he tried to change the subject. She wiped the tears off her face with the back of her sleeve. "Well this morning, I got up early because I was thinking to much, so I took a shower," She began but was interrupted. "What were you thinking about?" He asked. Draco obviously wanted to know every detail. She blushed "You." Then he slightly blushed. "Well, when I got back, I laid some more still thinking." He blushed again. "And then Hermione woke up and we talked. She admitted that she saw us. in the hallway." She began to blush again. "The hallway?" He looked confused. Then he suddenly remembered and he had a smirk on his face. Kelly had to admit that he looked cute.  
  
"Do you not remember? You know, when we" "Kissed" He finished her sentence deep in thought. "Yea and I wanted to tell you that it was Hermione." She said trying to catch his attention. "Well I should tell you something in return." He smiled at her. "I think, I love you, and I don't want to keep it in. I don't care who sees us together. I like being with you." He said turning his head and looking out the window. Kelly's eyes were open wide. He could not help but turn to see her reaction. "I, I, I," She could not talk. He kissed her again. She was happy since she liked him too. Wait, what? No, she was happy since she did not have to reply right now. When they pulled away they decided to go to Breakfast since it was time. "I love you too." She said as they were walking down the hallway. He took her hand in his. Did she really love him? Even she did not know. Sure, he was her friend, but did she really love him?  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was anxious to see The Two Towers, even though I WILL tomorrow. Even my teacher saw it, which is not right if you ask me. PLEASE review. PLEASE, it's nearly Christmas so be nice. PLEASE. I'll need at least 10 reviews total, if you want me to continue. 


	8. Dance with me

A/N: I am very disappointed at you people!! All I ask is for some reviews but no. Oh well here's the Chapter.  
  
Kelly tried to not think about it. They were 10 feet away from the great hall. Draco stopped. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" He asked her. It did not sound right to Kelly so she asked what. "Be seen together?" He asked again. She took a deep breath in and nodded. They entered as every head turned to see them. Kelly and Draco. Holding hand. Whispers spread almost as fast as the Goosebumps on the back of Kelly's neck. He let go of her hand and walked over to the Slitherin table.  
  
She was trying to act calm, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Kelly walked over towards Hermione, Ron and Harry. Hermione smiled at her since she knew what happened. Harry and Ron could not believe it. "Are you serious? Dating that. that, ferret?" Ron asked her obviously mad. "Yes, yes I am. He is a good guy if you got to know him." "What do you mean he's a good guy? He is one of the most evil people I have ever met!!!" Ron's face was read. He was nearly yelling. Every one at the table heard him though. "Ron, geez, calm down!" Harry told Ron. He sat back down without another word and began quietly eating. Hermione, who now once again disliked Malfoy, was happy for her. "I am happy for you, just as long as he does not hurt you." She smiled again. "He would never do that!" Kelly said. 'Or would he? He might think of you as a trophy.' She thought to herself. Kelly lost her appetite, but tried to act hungry. Just in case they had one of those weird theories in their heads. When breakfast was over they were getting ready for classes. Kelly and Hermione sat in the back talking. "Do you really like him?" Hermione whispered. "Yes, I do. He is a sweet guy. And he also understands me." Kelly said trying to convince herself. "Okay well we better get going or we'll be late. Hermione was beginning to like Kelly. She was cool. She thought that Kelly would be the school slut, but she really wasn't. Of coarse some people still thought she was, but that was them. Kelly was smart and pretty. Hermione was slightly jealous. She knew that she could be prettier if she tried, but she did not know how. Kelly could be prettier too, but she did not really seem to care.  
  
Potions class was alright. The Gryffindors only lost a total amount of 7 points and that was a record. All they did was take notes on Different plants and how to brew them together. Draco and Kelly sat next to each other. They kept on whispering back and forth when Snape wasn't looking.  
  
Kelly was happy once again. Draco made her that way. She still could not see why Harry, Ron and Hermione hated him. Of course she did not know about the whole Draco's father was a Death eater thing.  
  
He asked her to come to the deserted classroom again tonight. She agreed.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Kelly entered the classroom. Draco was already sitting on a chair waiting for her. "Hey," She said with a small smile spread on her face. "Hey." He replied and slightly smiled back.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" She asked him, taking a seat next to him. She looked into his Silver-blue eyes. 'God' She thought. She loved his eyes. They were so beautiful; it was hard not to look into them.  
  
"Remember," He began, "How at the beginning of the year I asked you if you were a mugblood?"  
  
She nodded and replied a simple yes.  
  
"Well that was because my father hates mugbloods. He supports Voldermort." He said. Kelly was trying to concentrate on what he was saying but was taken away by the beauty of his eyes. She just nodded and acted like she listened. 'Curse your beautiful eyes Draco' she thought.  
  
"Is your family a support of Voldermort?" He asked her. Luckily she did not look him in the eyes and answered. "No." She said. They changed the subject a couple of times and finally Draco collected his courage and asked her: "Kelly, will you go to the dance with me this Friday?"  
  
"Holy shit, it's this Friday?" She asked. He nodded his blonde head.  
  
"Oh, yes, I will." She said. He kissed her again. "You know, every dance we are suppose to dress up, do what do you want to go as?" He looked her in the eyes with a smirk on his face. Damn it Draco, don't look me in the eyes. They take my breath away." She said kind of pissed off. "It's not my fault I have beautiful eyes." He attempted to make a joke, still looking her in the eyes. "Yes it is! Now stop it!" She hit him playfully on his arm. It hurt a little to his surprise. "Ouch, what did you do that for?" He began chasing her, but she was to fast. She ran out of the room and into the hallway, still laughing. He caught up to her and pinned her to the wall. They were both out of breath. "I love you." He told her. She replied the same answer and tried desperately to run away, but he was to strong. "You know, I never noticed you had muscles before." She said she was still smiling. "Yeah, well I do. So know what."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, now I have you all to myself and you are to weak to escape." He said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh no! The horror! Someone please save me!" she cried dramatically. They both laughed. He kissed her goodnight and let her go. She walked right beside him; now knowing she wasn't his trophy. Just then Harry, Ron and Hermione came running down the hallway from the library. They held their wand out, pointed at Draco. 


	9. The big Bang

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Now I feel stupid. I'm not sure of the nurse's name so it's Pomfrey. Help me!  
  
"What is going on here?" Shrieked Hermione. Harry and Ron were standing a couple of feet behind.  
  
"What do you want Granger?" Draco sneered at her.  
  
"Why was she screaming for help?" She asked her wand almost up his nose.  
  
"Keep your wand out of my nostril Mudblood." He looked her strait in the eyes.  
  
"You, you, you put a spell on her. Didn't you?" She jelled her wand was now pointed at Kelly. "No he didn't!" She replied, trying to get the wand away from her. To late.  
  
"Espelious!" Hermione jelled. Yellow sparks flew towards Kelly. Kelly flew towards the wall. THUD! There was a stream of blood flowing from the back of her head, as there was a puddle of tears on the ground. "Nice going Granger!" Draco hissed as he ran towards Kelly. Hermione was standing there, looking like she was about to die. Ron and Harry were in front of her looking at her in disbelief. "I am going to get expelled." She whispered as a tear dropped down her cheek.  
  
"What in the devil?" Professor McGonagall was standing there with an I- don't-believe-it look on her face. "Go get madam Pomfrey!" she jelled to Draco. He ran as fast as he could, still in disbelief. He got to Pomfrey quicker than he thought. He got her and she ran behind him quickly to Kelly. She levitated her to the hospital wing as Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco went to McGonagall's office. 


	10. Arosen

A/N: Hi! I don't even know where I'm going, but here it is anyways.  
  
"What happened out there?" McGonnagal began to question as soon as they entered. Draco leaned against the wall arms crossed against his chest. "Granger put a spell on her." He answered sneeringly. "Only because I thought that you put a spell on her!" Hermione looked at him with hatred.  
  
"Well, you will all be receiving detentions tonight, and I must warn you, if anything like this happens again, you will be expelled." McGonnagal told them. The last word echoed through out Hermione's ears.  
  
She felt like screaming, but that wouldn't help. The came out of the office and went to the clinic to see how Kelly was doing. She looked even worse. The pillow was covered in blood, but she had stopped bleeding. After being kicked out by the nurse they all returned to their dormitories quietly. It was a sad day. Especially for Hermione. She tried to concentrate on working in the common room. It felt to empty, people where there, but it was missing someone. You guessed it -Kelly. That evening they reported to their detentions and at ten they went to bed. A couple days passed, but still she laid in her bed.  
  
Draco came to visit a couple of times, but he also had a lot of homework on his mind. He had just returned from the clinic and went to bed, it was getting late. He changed and slipped into bed. His sleep did not come easily. It was about midnight when he slept. Nightmares were following him these past couple of nights.  
  
Malfoy woke up. He could feel hands on his shoulders. "What?" he asked annoyed. "Draco wake up!" It was Kelly. "What are you doing here?!" He demanded as he got up. They sat on his bed.  
  
"Listen, I have to go, not back to the clinic, but back were I came from." She began.  
  
"Where's that?" He asked half asleep.  
  
"Draco, I came from the future, to stop Voldemort, but I failed."  
  
"You didn't even try." He said.  
  
"That's because you never saw me."  
  
"Oh, well can I come with you?" He asked, unaware of the power if the question.  
  
"No, you'll never survive. It's a living hell. Voldermort took over the world, and I failed!" She began to cry silently.  
  
"Its not your fault, its that stupid Potter!" He tried to cheer her up.  
  
"Of course, I'm such an idiot!" Kelly said hitting herself in the head with her palm.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well I could try to get Harry to help me. I gotta go now, bye." She called back after her, running down the hallway.  
  
Draco wanted to go after her, but decided not to. He knew where she was going, but he decided to go back to bed, after all, it was two in the morning.  
  
Draco could now sleep well, after knowing that Kelly was alright. Well, he was sure she was alright. When he thought about it, she wasn't alright, come on, she told him she came from the future! He was to tired now. 


	11. The end

Kelly had asked Harry if he could help her. He agreed but he told her that he didn't know where Voldemort was. This was no problem for her. "According to legend he should be hiding out in, Albania." She told him. "But I thought. never mind." Harry just nodded his head and smiled making Kelly feel like an idiot. "So how are we going to get there?" Harry asked excitedly. "I must ask of Dumbledore's permission before we leave." That didn't answer his question, but he still nodded, and followed Kelly to his office. They entered Dumbledore's office and Kelly explained everything. Dumbledore, being so, weird and all, let them go (what a surprise)! Well they went with floo powder and ended up in a small old house, it was nearly broken down. They fond Voldemort, killed him, Harry returned as did Kelly.  
  
The end  
  
A/N; I REALLY don't feel like writing this anymore, sorry to disappoint you. 


End file.
